counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Counter-Strike
As a graphical remake of Counter-Strike, Counter-Strike: Source has a number of differences from its predecessor. Differences between Counter-Strike: Source and Counter-Strike Movement *Being shot slows down the player's movement speed less (also known as "tagging") than it was in Counter-Strike and Condition Zero. *Crouch hopping or duck jumping is no longer possible. *"Russian walking" is no longer possible. Weapons *The AWP and Scout have quick scope accuracy penalties, rendering "quick scopes" much less effective than in previous games. *Silencer's "quick attach or detach" trick has been removed; you now need to fully play the attach or detach animation. *The AWP and Scout have longer reload times. Both rifles now feature the user cocking the rifle after the insertion of the magazine. *The Night Hawk .50c has less recoil. *All pistols have less accuracy penalty when running and shooting *Grenades no longer deal damage through walls. *Ammunition is free and is purchased automatically when a weapon is bought. *All guns have an accuracy penalty after landing from a jump or fall so they aren't instantly accurate upon landing. *All guns need their draw animations to complete before they can fire. *All sniper rifles have different scope reticles. *The 228 Compact, ES Five-seven, and the M249 each deal more damage per shot. *Grenades sometimes cause a loud "dink" sound when it explodes near an enemy player wearing kevlar and a helmet. *The M4 silencer no longer grants a close range damage boost Graphics *Bullet impacts on walls is less visible Maps *Maps have been modified, some to a greater extent than others. For example, on the map cs_assault, the highway straight across from the Counter-Terrorist spawn zone was changed into a railroad station that needed stairs to climb up. *The scale of the players relative to the map has increased slightly. However, movement speed remains the same. *The gun's wall penetration ability is massively reduced. Physics *The Source engine allows more sophisticated physics, such as interactive items on maps (e.g. barrels). Equipment *Flashbangs now affect sound as well as vision. Flashbangs also affect vision by a different amount of time. Also, then blinded, the bleeping sounds will hear which is reused from Half-Life 2 when a player is damaged by explosive weapons. *Smoke grenades give off much more smoke and causes more obstruction of view. *Thrown grenades, flashbangs or smoke grenades no longer open doors when it hits them **Moreover, the collision boxes have the same size as the model whereas in Counter-Strike, they were smaller than the model. *Grenades can deal 1 point of damage when thrown directly at the player. *Tactical shields are removed from the game. Player *Player models are larger. *Player models no longer flinch when taking damage. *Players will aim firearms on the shoulder instead of the hip in third person, with the exception of the AK-47 and the M249. However, if the player is moving, they will hold firearms on the hip. *All weapon reload sounds now uses proper sounds in third person instead of using the AK-47 sounds. *When reloading, the magazine will properly appear unlike previous games. *Most weapon's animation in third person uses now the proper animation. For example, if a player fires the AWP, the AWP in third person can be seen operating the bolt after each shot instead of an empty shell being ejected from the rifle. The reload animation has changed as well; some weapons now have unique reload animations rather than sharing the same weapon's animation. *When shot, blood will appear on the player's skin, much like the NPCs from Half-Life 2. *Upon dying, the bodies of players will turn into a ragdoll upon death instead of using the usual death animation(s), this is very appearent if the player is killed by explosives. *The player model's mouth no longer moves when using a microphone. *All weapons carried by the player is shown in third person. Sound *The SG 552 has different reload sounds. *The M4A1 has different firing sounds for unsilenced and silenced *The P90 has different sounds for its firing, reload, and draw animations *The silenced sounds for the USP is different from its predecessor. *AK-47 reload sounds are different. *M249 firing and reload sounds are different. Animations *The player's ragdoll no longer uses Counter-Strike's and Condition-Zero's headshot animation if a headshot kill is dealt. *The SG 552 reload animation is different. *Scout and AWP reload animations are different Spectating *HLTV shows whether the silencer is attached or not *Draw animations are correctly shown User interface Radar *The map features of the Source interface are more informative. For example, on the radar, when a teammate is killed, an X is displayed corresponding to where the teammate died. Maps are now shown on the radar. *Radar now shows enemies spotted by you or your teammates *Radar/map overview is shown whilst spectating *Radar when spectating shows line trails when players move around. *When the C4 is dropped, any CT members that are in the view of the C4 will appear on the radar (only when the C4 is pointed close to the crosshair). Pop up message *When the player press the buy button while not in the Buy zone, a message will say "You are not in a buy zone". *When the player attempt to defuse the C4 while a teammate is defusing it, a message will say "The C4 is already being defused". Features *Achievements and tracking player statistics such as accuracy, number of kills, money earned, etc. *The Crosshair is more customisable such as adding a central dot, customisable thickness, etc. Trivia *Although the ammunition options have been removed from the buy menu, it can still be purchased (for free) if the player returns to the buy zone (assuming the buy time hasn't expired) using appropriate developer console commands (default = , comma and . dot). When the next round starts, your weapon will be given ammunition and you don't have to purchase it. (You have to survive the previous round though) Category:Counter-Strike Category:Counter-Strike: Source Category:Gameplay